1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and in particular, to a power control circuit for a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an HDD includes a magnetic pickup head, a spindle motor, and a platter including a number of sectors. When the HDD is powered on, the spindle motor rotates the platter quickly to enable the magnetic pickup head to read data from the sectors. Since the HDD can employ a plurality of platters to increase storage volume, the magnetic pickup head must move rapidly and accurately to read data correctly. Accordingly, any vibration of the HDD may cause the magnetic pickup head to read data erroneously under the high-speed rotation of the platters.